The present disclosure generally relates to a decompression of model parameters, and specifically relates to decompression of model parameters used for a neural network.
Neural networks and other types of models can be used to process various types of data. For example, a neural network model may be trained to recognize the presence or absence of certain types of objects within received input images. Training and machine learning can be used to determine a set of coefficients, such as weights between the neurons of a neural network model, to be used by the model for processing input data.